narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chunin Exams: Phase 1
The Time has come at last! Your waiting, effort, and struggle has finally paid off! The Chunin Exams have officially begun! Phase 1: The Written Exams Twelve years have passed since the last chunin exam. The devastation the ten tails wrought upon the ninja world was immense. Fully half of the world's population of ninja perished in the conflict, and more than one major village suffered destruction. The decade since hasn't been easy, as the survivors have tried to pick up their lives. The ninja world has slowly recovered, and the ninja villages have banded together to rebuild and rise again. Now, just over a decade since that tragedy, a new generation of ninja have arisen from the ashes. These first-born of the apocalypse are the face of a new future. Who knows what destiny awaits them? Shared friendships, struggles, losses, joys, and conflicts; a tapestry of unlimited potentialities. Whatever paths these young ninja choose, one truth is certain. Their will is our future. ----- The genin participants file into a crowded auditorium, and the dingy lights of the room flicker occasionally as each of the teams locate a place to be seated. Once all of the genin are seated and at attention, a jonin of the leaf steps forward with a stack of paper and pencils, and lays a document and pencil in front of each genin. Afterward, he walks to the front of the room, and turns to address the audience. "Listen here, you punks. I'm in charge here! Me! The big man himself, the one and only..." The odd jonin leaps onto a nearby table, strikes a pose with both thumbs up, and points them at himself. As he does, an expensive pair of mirrored sunglasses slips off of his head and shatters on the floor below. The eccentric ninja completely loses his composure, and leaps to the floor below, his mouth agape in despair. "Those... those cost me two months' salary." As he begins crying as he finishes his previous sentence, "I'm Konohamaru." After calming down and wiping off his face, he continues, "This is the written portion of the chunin exam. Each of you punks begins this exam with ten points. If your total points falls to six, you automatically fail the written portion, and will be withdrawn from the chunin exam. As you answer the ten questions on that document, your answers will be rated as correct or incorrect. Answer carefully and thoroughly. If you do not answer the tenth question of this exam, you will fail." He turns his back to the classroom, before continuing, "And one more thing, before you heathens start. If you are caught cheating in this exam, you will be expelled from the exam automatically." Smiling, he turns to face his captive audience once more, "Don't worry. I'm sure some of you will make excellent gutter trash, hobos, or prostitutes if you don't pass. Good luck, punks. You'll need it." ----- 1: What is a ninja? What makes ninja distinct from guards, warriors, detectives or other occupations? Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' Shima sat there, with legs crossed. Her bandaged face concealing the smirk she was plainly sporting at that moment. The start of the exams... the start of a new life, all it took was making it through this written test. Knowing full well that this portion alone would be her undoing. Had she been raised like the rest of the competing Genin here, she might have had some clue to the more complicated answers... but that was lacking. She was raised in the slums, there was never a time for research or study, so relying on street smarts was her only back up plan. And she had came prepared... Scanning the area around her, Shima's clear brown eyes took in the others as they began jotting down the keys to the first answer. Now was her chance to reveal her own unique answer to the problems in the near future. Slipping her hand into her cargo pants, shifting through one of the pockets, grabbing hold of squirming little helpers. Casually, Shima gathered her hands together, as if in thought for the answer. Gazing into a slit of her cupped hands, Shima peeked at the four pairs of eyes staring back at her. Tiny little geckos, all nestled together, peering at their captor; now friend. Bringing the hands to her lips, Shima whispered soft words, inaudible to those around her, issuing them simple instructions. "Gather at the back corners... and watch the humans papers carefully." It was something easy, and they complied. Shima's ability to influence and befriend those of her shared species, they darted to their destined locations once released... Stifling the efforts of the other two, she slipped them into the bandages she had placed across her chest, letting them rest easy until their assignments were in place. With her discreet cheating in place, Shima couldn't wait for the results. With the range of the creatures, she would be able to transmit what they saw quite easily, their size and ability to blend in with their surroundings made them the perfect spies for her. Looking down on a particular member through the relayed vision of the geckos, Shima found an approriate target, transmitting words of her own choosing to fit. However, she had no need of the information yet... this first question would be easy. "Shinobi are the backbone of the village, the military strength and power. Trained to be tools, designed to be weapons, they are instilled with a strong sense of loyalty at a young age to ensure optimal efficiency. This however, does not promise their undying alignment, and many Shinobi are known to go rogue at one point or another in their career. While several terms can be used to describe a Shinobi, the after mentioned roles are all put upon a Ninja. Trained to fight and kill, trained to be detectives when crime is afoot, they have means in which the roles would not normally have, to complete feats to achieve the goals mentioned. To root out crime, and bring forth the criminals, and make sure justice is in place. To protect their nation with their lives, giving it for the sake of the civilians they stand and walk beside eachday." *'Yura Aburame:' a ninja in better words is a shinobi. a shinobi protects their village and their way of life. A guard just protects one person or a group of people whether they want to or not and because their getting paid. a warrior? well aren't all shinobi warriors? Detectives? all shinobi/warriors have the ability to be detectives if they know how to use it. Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:' Ninja? Before the foundation of the shinobi villages and -system, ninja were quite known as mercenaries that would fight for the highest bidder - as well to defend a land against other (mercenary) clans. However, after the foundation of united clans, the shinobi swore their loyalty to their well respective village and swore to fight with their life to defend it, and as well the civilization. But unlike guards, warriors and detectives, a shinobi hold no bounds to rules as long as it doesn't harm the prestige of their respective village. As well, the information gathered by accomplishing the given mission, will be transferred to their respective village to either strengthen the military or expand their knowledge they already hold about other villages and countries. A shinobi can also be thought to be an assassin, an individual who works within the shadows, to obtain the required knowledge and if needed to guard so-said person at the same time or assassinate the person without being caught. The three (Warrior, guard and detective) cannot stray from their chosen path. They are bound to their rules and ways. They have limitations at their own specialization, however, a shinobi can become what they can’t become. And unlike the three, a shinobi will ‘always’ give their life to perfectly succeed the mission at any time. After all, failure – most of the time – is not tolerated, unacceptable and a disgrace to the represented village. It is all about the prestige and power to the represented village. Now, what is a shinobi, you asked? A shinobi is a human tool that holds no bound to their life and is willing to sacrifice their own lives to protect the prestige, military power and civilization of the represented village. Though, in some cases when a ninja has no loyalty to a village, he can become a very dangerous mercenary that will work for the highest bidder. *'Nikkotama Byakko:' A ninja, or sometimes referred to as shinobi (or kunoichi, for females), is the main military power. Shinobi are, most of the time, loyal to their villages, and any shinobi, who severe themselves from their villages, are considered to be a missing-nin. Like guards, warriors and detectives, a ninja does their work to earn money (though, sometimes, it's out of hobby. ANYWAYS!). A ninja, however, can do all the activities of guards, warriors and detectives, whom can only do limited jobs, while the three, on the other hand, can only do particular jobs. Like a guard, a ninja may also required to be a protector/security to a certain person based on their given job. Like a warrior, a ninja may also fight in wars. Like a detective, a ninja may also gather evidence about possible crimes or wrongdoing. If the three (guard, warrior & detective) do other things other than what they're required to do, they're not simply what they're categorized as. If you see a detective fighting in a war or guarding some feudal lord etc., would you say that that's a detective? No, I suppose. To put it simply, a ninja can be almost anything unlike any other existing occupations there might be out there. (PS: "And being a ninja is much more fun!") *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' *'Kisei Kumo:' Kisei smiles, relief washing over him. He thought the first question would be hard. He shakes out his arms, and cracks his knuckles, which sounds kind of strange inside of the disguise he occupies; he's currently sitting inside of the hollow interior of a large, drum-like puppet duplicate of Koji Ishirou. He worked tirelessly the past four days on it, and he's proud to say, it's his most convincing body-double yet. Aside from some problems with the facial expressions (thankfully, Koji wore a mask), the puppet body perfectly duplicates Koji's shape. :Grabbing his pencil in his puppet-hand proves to be more difficult than he thought. Puppet bodies lack fine motor control. He spends the first ten minutes picking up and dropping it, until he manages to get a firm grip. His loopy, inconsistent and shaky handwriting slowly appears on the document. :"A ninja is a badass warrior, detective and mercenary combined. He knows all the skills, and also has style. Unlike a detective, a ninja can use ninjutsu to find evidence. He fights better than a warrior and is payed more than a mercenary. A ninja is the best occupation!" *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Shinobi differ from the aforementioned professions in that these are all occupations which owe little to no personal allegiance to whomever they serve, they're but temporary and transient; and they will only continue serving an individual as long as they receive payment. While Shinobi follows similar principles in their ways, exemplified in the ninja mission system, we don't work for ourselves, whatever work we do we do for the continual success of our village and its status and prestige - whereas others would work primarily for their own betterment and to acclaim wealth. These are concepts which hold only a marginal meaning to us Shinobi; as we might very well die tomorrow. Whatever material gains we would receive from an accomplished mission would be mostly transferred to our respective villages, to strengthen their foundation and increase its influence, none of the aforementioned occupations would be willing to sacrifice something like that. Indeed, the life a of a shinobi could probably be summed down as being one of sacrifice, from the day we're made genin we're continuously informed that our lives are but one part of a much bigger picture, and that our greatest honor and role is to forget our own existence and instead look upon ourselves as but extensions of our village. So, to answer the question - a ninja isn't an individual, they're an extension of their village of origin; a living expression of its power and prestige. That is what a Shinobi is. Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' *'Genki Heike:' *'Junshi:' Team Sunayoshi *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' *'Raimei:' Having once been considered almost a samurai due to his style of fighting and inability to use ninjutsu, Raimei has given this question some thought. He wavered on the line between the But these other occupations? What was a "detective?" :Taking his pencil in hand, he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and began to carefully scrawl his answer. :Ninja are the main military force of the elemental nations. They use Chakra to perform otherwise impossible feats, along with weaponry and unarmed fighting. :Guards and warriors are those people who train for a certain, specific task. They can be really strong, but they only do one thing. Ninja can guard things, fight at extreme power levels, perform espionage and assassinations, and basically use their unique skill sets to perform a task through whatever means necessary. Kiri is famous for its brutality and taking almost any missions, and the treehuggers here like to pretend that they are all nice and sunshine. But they all take missions of all sorts for money and prestige and the sake of their village. *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' Ninja also known as Shinobi are the main personnel of the great villages. They are the force that is used when war has been declared, and the many lands of this world use them as resources to get objectives done. These objectives are put in the form of missions which they pay us for completing successfully. They use a special energy called chakra which many outside of the shinobi world dont know how to use or are even aware of its existence. Unlike the many other occupations such as guards, and detectives is that while those people do it for money for oneself. Shinobi do these missions for the sake of the villages. They work for the greater good for not ones self but for the village as a whole. The Shinobi make up the backbone of military power and because of them the villages have power in this world. All the ninja work together to help the village and that is what makes them different from the rest. *'Koyone Takamori:' *'Kenji Hatake:' A ninja is the main war or military power, overall most ninja are loyal to their home country. Ninja's also do work for money as a guard, warrior, etc would. Unlike a guard, warrior, and detective, a ninja will master in Ninjutsu. Furthermore a ninja can do the jobs that each of the guard, warrior, or detective can only do individually. As a detective I''' would say a ninja will be able to gather evidence better than a B-ranked detective. If you were to hire a guard nine times out of ten there will be a posse of guards, when if you were to hire ninja. You would only need only one or two (my assumption). 2: What is chakra? What is elemental chakra, and by what processes is chakra elementally recomposed (i.e. "transformed")? '''Team Haruno *'Akemi Hyuga:' *'Shima Date:' *'Yura Aburame:' Team Karui *'Izaya Yashin:' *'Nikkotama Byakko:' Chakra is the basis of energy of an individual and moves throughout the body in a manner similar to the circulatory system. Elemental chakra, on the other hand, are the advanced forms of chakra and namely are: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water — which are also called and mainly known as the Five Elements Nature Transformations. They are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu and each stronger and weaker to another. Lastly, Nature Transformation is the process where chakra is changed into an elemental state where it entails the molding of an individual's chakra into an innate (here's the meaning if it's highfalutin to the one reading this right now: present from birth) type of chakra nature, which produces a new type of chakra when two elemental chakra (i.e. two of the Five Elements Nature Transformation) are combined together. *'Shichirou Chiyo:' Team Oto *'Hibiki Fuka:' *'Kisei Kumo:' Kisei stares at the question, as though if he gazes at it long enough, the letters will rearrange themselves into a question he can answer. What is chakra? What kind of question is that?! Like I'd know! :Kisei peeks through a hole in his disguise at his partners. Shiyo seems to be having no problems answering. As he leans it for a closer look, Shiyo covers her answer with one hand and yawns into the other. Damn :Looking to his left doesn't help either. Hibiki is zoning out, staring at an empty wall of the auditorium. Her page is still entirely blank. I guess I have no choice, then. :A tiny spider creeps out of the puppet-body's sleeve, and crawls underneath the table towards the front end. His seat overlooks a team below him in the auditorium. Closing his eyes, Kisei allows the spider-puppet's senses to override his own. The arachnid affords him with a bird's eye view of Nikkotama Byakko's answer. :Kisei quickly copies the answer, making some minor changes, before recalling the spider to the underneath of the table he's seated at. *'Setsuna Yoshida:' Chakra is an essential component to all techniques we as shinobi perform, in short, its the physical energy we derive from every cell in our bodies mixed with our spiritual energy, which we gain from our exercises and experiences over time; these are molded together into a single form of energy, which epitomizes both aspects of our existence and which may then be used to invoke effects which wouldn't be possible otherwise. Elemental chakra is a transformed state of chakra, whose properties has been changed in order to embody an element: typically one of the five primary ones, which are Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning respectively - by changing its innate characteristics, the five primary elements are collectively called Five Elements Nature Transformations. This brings me to my next answer, the process through which chakra is transformed from physical and spiritual energy into an elemental state, is aptly named Nature Transformation. This is a process which entails moulding different ratios of physical and spiritual energy to form new forms of chakra, this is a difficult process and requires great chakra control, as the entire process of nature transformation is but another application of advanced chakra control. There also exists advanced nature transformation, which entails moulding together two elemental forms of chakra simultaneously to produce an entirely new form of chakra inaccessible to most who don't possess a special ability or Kekkei Genkai. Team Reikai *'Shinju Kōseki:' *'Genki Heike:' *'Junshi:' Team Sunayoshi *'Hiruko Ubusuna:' *'Raimei:' *'Sunate Nikakusa:' Team Uchiha *'Shōju Hyūga:' *'Koyone Takamori:' *'Kenji Hatake:'